1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo loading and unloading systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system for rotating a vehicle in an area where there is a limited amount of space in which to maneuver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo loading and unloading systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo loading and unloading systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,704; U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,798; U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,033; U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,837; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,324.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system. The inventive device includes a vehicle support platform for supporting the vehicle to be turned. The vehicle support platform includes an upper surface, a lower surface and a peripheral edge extending between the upper and lower surfaces. A plurality of rolling assemblies is provided for rotatably turning the vehicle supporting platform. Each of the rolling assemblies is movably mounted to the lower surface of the vehicle supporting platform. A supporting shaft is provided for supporting the vehicle supporting platform. The supporting shaft includes a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is mounted to a central point of the vehicle supporting platform. A gear is mounted to a portion of the supporting shaft and is operationally coupled to a motor used for turning the shaft.
In these respects, the vehicle cargo loading and unloading system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotating a vehicle in an area where there is a limited amount of space in which to maneuver.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cargo loading and unloading systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system construction wherein the same can be utilized for rotating a vehicle in an area where there is a limited amount of space in which to maneuver.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cargo loading and unloading systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cargo loading and unloading systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a vehicle support platform for supporting the vehicle to be turned. The vehicle support platform includes an upper surface, a lower surface and a peripheral edge extending between the upper and lower surfaces. A plurality of rolling assemblies is provided for rotatably turning the vehicle supporting platform. Each of the rolling assemblies is movably mounted to the lower surface of the vehicle supporting platform. A supporting shaft is provided for supporting the vehicle supporting platform. The supporting shaft includes a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is mounted to a central point of the vehicle supporting platform. A gear is mounted to a portion of the supporting shaft and is operationally coupled to a motor used for turning the shaft.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least One embodiment of the invention in detail it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart form the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cargo loading and unloading systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cargo loading and unloading systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle cargo loading and unloading system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system for rotating a vehicle in an area where there is a limited amount of space in which to maneuver.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system which includes a vehicle support platform for supporting the vehicle to be turned. The vehicle support platform includes an upper surface, a lower surface and a peripheral edge extending between the upper and lower surfaces. A plurality of rolling assemblies is provided for rotatably turning the vehicle supporting platform. Each of the rolling assemblies is movably mounted to the lower surface of the vehicle supporting platform. A supporting shaft is provided for supporting the vehicle supporting platform. The supporting shaft includes a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is mounted to a central point of the vehicle supporting platform. A gear is mounted to a portion of the supporting shaft and is operationally coupled to a motor used for turning the shaft.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system that reduces the amount of time wasted in maneuvering a vehicle such as a semi-truck to align the rear of the truck with a loading dock door. The present invention allows semi-trucks, to pull into a loading dock head first and then rotate the truck aligning the rear of the truck with the loading dock door.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle cargo loading and unloading system that provides homeowners with a means of turning their vehicle around in their driveway or in their garage. The present invention also reduces the potential for a vehicle accident resulting from backing a vehicle into a roadway. The present invention allows homeowners to turn their vehicles around in order to enter the roadway head-on.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.